Communications via optical fibers is rapidly replacing conventional hard wire conductors in high data rate applications. These optical fibers operate at the high optical frequencies and are broad band. The bandwidth is broad and therefore the amount of data transmitted is significantly greater than that typically over conventional conductive wires. In order to handle this amount of data it is desirable to convert the serial data to parallel data using a high speed transducer assembly or apparatus. It is desirable that this connecting apparatus not be slowed down by long leads. It is further desirable that the processing circuitry be placed on an integrated circuit logic chip so it is compact, low cost and so again the lead lengths are small. It is further desirable to provide improved heat dissipation of the logic chip which has a small surface area.